One Moment
by LaceyEvelyn
Summary: It's funny how one moment in your life can change everything.It only took the sorting hat about twenty seconds to call out my house name, but in those seconds I could feel my life start to crumble. Mother and father wouldn't be satisfied. I thought I was dead and then Scorpius got sorted into Gryffindor. My name is Jaylen Malfoy and I am so screwed. Mainly ASP/OC Some SM/RW & JP/OC
1. The Prolouge

Jaylen Malfoy had it all. Parents who loved her, a mansion to live in; magic she would soon learn to control, she even had a twin brother to share it with. Scorpius and Jaylen Malfoy were inseparable for the first eleven years of their life. The pair were best friends, needing no one else to keep them entertained. However they did have to put up with other children, their parents would arrange play dates for them with children who had respected pureblooded parents. Jaylen and Scorpius secretly disliked almost all of the children their parents made them consort with, the twins only jointly liked one boy, Nathaniel Black, or as he demanded to be called Nate. Nate's family history was… interesting. His grandmother Natasha Harrow and his grandfather Regulus Black had conceived their first and only child out of wedlock. Regulus soon was killed by death eaters and didn't even know of their unborn child. To save the Black family name Natasha named her son Elijah Black. Elijah then got married and had Nate and so the Black family name lives on. From the moment the twins met Nate, they all knew that they would be the best of friends, and from that day on the three were almost never seen apart.

Draco and Astoria Malfoy loved their children. Both parents were happy that the Dark Lord had been stopped for good, but even their happiness couldn't stop Draco from hating Harry Potter. Draco worked in the Ministry and so did Harry. Although they were on different floors, Draco still went to great lengths to make sure he didn't ever have to see Harry's face. After Harry had killed Voldemort, Astoria and Draco had gotten married and soon reverted to their old pureblood ways. They only associated with other purebloods and snuffed muggles and muggle-borns alike. They raised their children in the same way that they had been raised by their parents, in a hope that their twins would carry on the old pureblooded traditions. From a young age they were taught proper "pureblood" manners and were forced to attend pureblooded "balls", which were just an occasion for the pureblood parents to stand around and decided who their children would marry once they were of age.

Little did Astoria and Draco know that their teachings had little effects on their children. From a young age Jaylen loved to read and she would read anything and everything. This proved useful because she was able to learn all the things her parents had "forgotten" to teach her. Even at eleven years old Jaylen had a good grasp on what the world was really like outside her safe pureblood bubble. She knew all about muggles and their crazy inventions and she knew all about Harry Potter and how he had saved the Wizarding World. Jaylen would share all of her findings with Scorpius so the twins were smart enough to create their own views and escape the views their parents pushed on them. While Jaylen could find all the information their parents were neglecting to tell them, she had no idea how to proceed with it, she didn't want to upset her parents and so she sat quietly and did whatever they told her, all the while secretly disagreeing with everything they said. Scorpius, on the other hand, had a different approach on dealing with their parents. He was brave enough to call them out whenever their parents would purposely not tell the twins something. He stood up for his beliefs and made it clear that he did not agree with his parents' traditional pureblooded ways. This caused many disagreements between Draco and Scorpius and at eight years old Scorpius started having a strained relationship with his father.

Eventually the time came for Scorpius, Jaylen and Nate to got to Hogwarts; they got their letters, went school shopping and got a compartment together on the Hogwarts Express. During the ride to Hogwarts not many words were exchanged between the trio. Each was lost in their own world. The three knew that their parents expected them to be in Slytherin, the house that their families were so proud to be a part of. While Nate didn't hold any resentment towards the house, Scorpius did. After years of being fed crap from his parents, Scorpius did not want to be in Slytherin. He knew that his parents would not be pleased with him if he was in any other house, but he couldn't help but despise the house he had been raised to admire. Jaylen, having read up on all of the Hogwarts houses, was scared she would not be placed in Slytherin. Not that she agreed with most wizards who came out of that house, but her parents expected her to be in Slytherin. After Scorpius started voicing his opinions and openly disagreeing with their parents, Jaylen had become the favorite child. She never told her parents what she thought about the way they viewed the world, and so they treated her like a princess. Jaylen had never let her parents down and she didn't want to start now, but part of her couldn't help but think, _not Slytherin._

**AN:**

**So this is the prologue, just to give you sort of an idea about the story. This is written in third person but the story will be in first person mainly through Jaylen's point of view. This story is going to be an Albus Potter/ Jaylen Malfoy story, but there will be some Scorpius/Rose and Nate/Heather (Another OC.) There will also be a little bit of James Potter/ Jessa-Maye (Another OC). This story is mainly going to be taking place their 7****th**** year at Hogwarts. I don't plan to spend much time in the past, except for maybe a few flashbacks. The first chapter will be uploaded in a couple of days, and it is going to be the sorting and a few random scenes of The Five (Nate, Scorpius, Rose, Albus, and Jaylen) over the years. Also yes the chapters will be much longer, this is only the prologue and I didn't want to spoil the surprises just yet. Any questions feel free to message me, I hope you liked it! Also warning, Jaylen may end up being a Mary-Sue I am not planning her like that but my characters sometimes write themselves and I can't control it, you have been warned. **


	2. The Sorting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in this story that you recognize. I only own my OCs. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. But I do wish I owned some of the Characters.**_

I grabbed Scorpius' hand as we walked into the Great Hall for the first time. I'd read about the charmed ceiling and floating candles in Hogwarts: A History but the book didn't do the real thing any justice. It was breathtaking and a little daunting. Hold Scorpius' hand made me feel safe though, my brother and I had been through everything together and knowing he was by my side eased my thoughts. The unsorted students came to a halt and Headmaster McGonagall began to speak. "Welcome new students, and welcome back to the returning students. There are some rules I need to go over with you, but first let us get on with the sorting. As some of you know there are four houses here at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once Professor Longbottom calls your name you will step up and the sorting hat will be placed on your head, it will then call out a house name and that shall be your house for the next seven years of your Hogwarts experience. While you are at Hogwarts your house is like your family. Any good deed you do will be rewarded with house points, if you break and rules, you will lose house points. At the end of every year the house points are tallied up and the house with the most points wins the House Cup for that year; If you would please begin Professor Longbottom." Our attention turned to the man that had led us into the Great Hall; he pulled a scroll out of his robes and called out the first name.

"Adams, Michael." A small scared looking boy walked up to the sorting hat and after a few seconds it called out, "HUFFLEPUFF." I tuned out the sorting once again getting scared, how badly would my parents react if I wasn't in Slytherin? Would they kick me out of the house? Would I be forced to live in an orphanage and maybe be separated from Scorpius? My palms started to sweat so I pulled my hand out of Scorpius' and wiped it on my skirt. Nate saw my panicked expression, and whispered in my ear. "Relax Jaylen; it's just a dusty old hat. I wonder if it will even fit on Scorpius' enormous head." I couldn't help but laugh a little at that mental picture. Nate always knew what to say to make me laugh, but my smile didn't last for long as I heard Professor Longbottom call, "Black, Nathaniel." I turned to Nate eyes wide, Nate reached down and squeezed my hand in a comforting way and then smirked, making his way up to the sorting hat. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head, after about thirty seconds the hat called out "SLYTHERIN." Nate hopped off the stool and smiled at Scorpius and I before walking over to the Slytherin Table.

After Nate was sorted I retreated back into my own little world, playing out different scenarios in my head, almost all of which ended with my entire family hating me and me being miserable. I was brought back into the real world when Scorpius shook my shoulder and whispered into my ear "That's you Jaylen." My head snapped to the side and I looked at him with fear, he gave me a shove towards the hat and my legs took over from there. The hall had quieted down a little, I guess everyone wanted to see the first of the Malfoy twins get sorted into Slytherin like we were expected to be. I got to the sorting hat and sat down, and then Professor Longbottom placed the hat on my head. I then heard a strange voice inside my head. "Hmmm, a Malfoy eh? But you are different from the family you get your name from. You have a thirst, for knowledge, and you know enough to form your own opinions about things. You are smart, very smart. I know just where to put you… RAVENCLAW" Professor Longbottom pulled the hat off my head but I didn't get up. I couldn't, I was shocked, frozen still. I mean sure I had thought through scenarios like this, but I never actually believed that they would happen. I wasn't the only one that was shocked either the entire hall was silent. Suddenly a clapping noise was heard, and I turned and saw Nate standing up and clapping for me with a smile on his face. This seemed to snap everyone out of their dazes because then everyone joined in with the routine clapping, during this time I had gained enough mental strength to take back control of my body and walk to the Ravenclaw table and sit down. Everyone smiled at me but no one said any form of welcome to me, and I couldn't blame them, they probably thought that the hat had made a mistake, I knew I'd have to prove my worth in order to be excepted into the Ravenclaw house.

My attention was drawn back to Professor Longbottom as he called out "Malfoy, Scorpius." I saw my brother walk up to the sorting hat and managed to catch his eye before the hat was placed on his head. I mouthed 'Good Luck.' In return he smiled at me and winked. Oh god Scorpius, I rolled my eyes. It took all of about ten seconds until the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR." I though the hall had been quite when I was sorted into Ravenclaw, but now I think some people even held their breath in shock. But Scorpius handled it quite differently than I did. He hopped off the stool and confidently made his way to the Gryffindor table. The deafening silence was getting to me and so I stood up on the bench I was previously sitting on and started clapping. Then Nate joined in and eventually the rest of the hall politely clapped along. I thought I was in trouble, but Scorpius was royally screwed. I knew that he wouldn't even so much as pretend to be sorry he wasn't in Slytherin. In fact he will probably do something stupid to make sure Mother and Father knew he was in Gryffindor. I'd have to make sure to keep him from doing anything stupid. Then I realized that Scorpius, Nate and I were all in different houses. It was the first time Nate, Scorpius and I had been separated involuntarily since we met when we were six years old. Scorpius and I hadn't been separated for more than a week our entire lives. I would miss them terribly, but it was probably best for us to be separated, a little so that we could learn to function probably without having one another standing right next to us.

The sorting continued on and I didn't bother paying attention until I heard "Potter Albus." Along with everyone else in the hall I was eager to see where the youngest Potter boy would be sorted. I knew that his older brother James had been sorted into Gryffindor a few years ago and was now in his fourth year. Albus walked to the sorting hat and the hall quieted to a hush, everyone wanted to know which house the son of the chosen one would enter. After a few seconds that felt like ten minutes because of the tension in the hall, the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW." All four houses immediately started clapping with the Ravenclaw house applauding loudest of all. James Potter then took it upon himself to stand on his houses' table and scream "THAT'S MY BABY BROTHER. SMART LITTLE THING HE IS." Albus rolled his eyes and continued walking to the Ravenclaw table.

I watched him approach and saw a fellow first year girl push her friend off of the bench "You can sit next to me Albus." She batted her eyes at him. I couldn't help but snigger and watch the outcome with an amused expression. Albus flinched away from her and quickly looked down the table and locked eyes with me. "I would, but you see, my friend already saved me a seat." With that he ran down to the end of the table where I was sitting and quickly took the sat across from me. The sorting continued on but neither of us paid it much attention. "I'm Albus Potter." He said as he extended his hand to me. I reached my hand out and shook hands with him. "Jaylen Malfoy." He smiled at me and then said, "I hope you don't mind that I used you as an excuse to get away from that girl." I laughed, "No problem Albus. I wouldn't want to sit next to Crazy either." Albus laughed and then stopped as Professor Longbottom called out "Weasley, Rose." Albus turned to me "That's my cousin." We watched as Rose made her way to the sorting hat and was sorted into Gryffindor. Then Professor Longbottom put the scroll back in his jacket and walked up to the teachers table and took his seat next to Headmaster McGonagall. She cleared her throat and said, "Now that we are all sorted let us first get the business out of the way and then we shall feast. The forbidden forest is off limits to all students, unless they are accompanied by a teacher. All students must be in their house common rooms from the hours of 10pm to 4am, these rules will be enforced by prefects and teaches roaming the halls at any given time or day. Any items from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are strictly forbidden and will be confiscated immediately if you are caught with them. That is all for now. Now please enjoy the feast." McGonagall then raised her arms and food appeared on all of the tables. Everything you could have imagined was right there.

I glanced around the room, first at Scorpius who by the look of it was making friends with Rose Weasley, or at least they seemed to be in a conversation. Then I looked over at Nate, who was talking to a few other first year Slytherins I knew from the pureblood parties my parents had made me attend. I shook my head and decided I better try to make other friends in my own house too. I scooped some mashed potatoes onto my plate and looked across the table at Albus. "So, Albus, do you have an older brother?" I asked sarcastically with a laugh. He rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah, as if you couldn't tell from his obnoxious yelling. James likes to be the center of attention, but he means well." I put some chicken onto my plate and nodded my head, "Yeah my brother is like that too. Scorpius likes to be as loud as possible and make sure everyone knows how he feels about something. It must be a Gryffindor thing." He laughed in agreement. An older girl sat down next to Albus with a plate of food in her hand. She put her arm around Albus and said "Oh my little Albus Potter all grown up and in Ravenclaw." Albus smiled and let the girl side hug him.

"Hi Jessa. Nice to see you again." Albus then went back to eating as the girl looked at me and then back to Albus and then back to me and coughed. Albus turned to look at her, and she gave him a meaningful look. "Oh right! Jessa this is my new friend Jaylen Malfoy. Jaylen this is my brother's best friend Jessa-Maye Carver." I smiled and extended my hand, she shook my hand and then said, "I've known Albus here since he was, what, seven? I basically live at the Potter's house during the summer months. James and I have been almost inseparable since first year when he spilled our potion all over me the first week of class. Needless to say I got him back for that. I must have impressed him with my pranking skills because from then on we were best friends." We ate in silence for a few minutes, each of us fixated on the delicious meal in front of us. Once Jessa finished she said "There is no food as good as a welcome back to Hogwarts feast. " She smiled and yelled down the table. "HEY GREG TOSS ME A PUDDING." However before this Greg character could respond another voice chimed in. "I GOTCHA DOLL. LOOK ALIVE." Jessa whipped around just in time to catch the pudding that had been thrown by none other than James Potter. The pudding had to have been spelled because it didn't spill at all after James had tossed it over. I wondered what kind of spell he had used. But I was pulled out of my thoughts of this spell when Jessa yelled back to James. "THANKS POTTER I LOVE ME SOME CHOCOLATE PUDDING."

Headmaster McGonagall stood up "And I think we should end the feast now before Mr. Potter decides to throw any other food at Miss Carver." The houses aside from Slytherin laughed at that. She clapped her hands and all the food disappeared. Jessa pouted and whispered to Albus and I "That old witch I didn't even get to eat my pudding." McGonagall cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "First years will follow the seventh year prefects to their common rooms. Good night to all of you, I hope this year will be another wonderful school year. Your timetables will be handed out tomorrow morning at Breakfast." Jessa got up and said goodbye to Albus and I before running over to talk to James, I assumed it would be about her pudding dilemma.

An older boy stood at the end of the table and said "First years in Ravenclaw please follow me to our common room." Albus and I followed the man walking side by side in silence. We were both trying to memorize the way to the common room. We followed the prefect up to the fifth floor on the western side of Hogwarts. We started up a spiral staircase when the prefect said, "My name is Greg Flanders, and it's nice to see some bright new faces in the Ravenclaw house. We are just about to come to the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room. Unlike the other three houses, who have passwords which they need to answer, to get into our common room you need to answer a riddle." We reached a landing and Greg stopped in front a door that had no door handle, in fact there was nothing on the wooden door but a golden eagle knocker. Suddenly the knocker came alive and asked Greg "Give me food and I will live, but give me water and I will die. What am I?" Greg thought about it for a moment and then answered "A fire." The door swung open inwards. Greg walked through the door way and said "The trouble is that if you get the riddle wrong you have to wait around for someone to come and answer it right for you. Now this here is the common room, you can study or just lounge around here. Up the stairs to your right is the girl's dormitories and upstairs to your left is the boy's dormitories. Any questions?" We all shook our heads and Greg shrugged and walked over to one of the couches in front the fireplace and sat down." I looked around on the right wall there was a large fireplace with three couches surrounding it. To the left there was a giant window with about twenty tables lined up, which I assumed were for studying. Straight ahead was a stone staircase that split in the middle and went off to the girl and boy dormitories. I may have lived in the infamous Malfoy Manor, but this was beautiful.

I turned to Albus and smiled. He smiled back at me and said "Wow, I heard that the common rooms were impressive but this is amazing." I turned to him and started laughing hysterically. Albus looked at me quizzically and asked "Are you okay Jaylen?" I shook my head and continued laughing for another minute before I could get a hold of myself. I straightened up and said "Sorry Al but I couldn't help it. This morning I never thought I'd be standing in the Ravenclaw common room with Albus Potter. Out of all of the scenarios that I imagined I never thought of this one." Albus nodded, "I understand, I was nervous today too. I still am. Everyone at school knows almost everything about me, it's quite intimating." I looked at him understanding. He had to live up to the expectations of the public eye. He had to play the part of the perfect son of the perfect Harry Potter. I could relate to that. I had to play the part of the perfect daughter to my parents. I had to pretend to accept their society. All of a sudden a thought hit me, "Albus, why did you come sit by me today after you were sorted?" He glanced over at me, and looked deep in thought for a few minutes before he said, "Because you weren't falling all over yourself to try and get me to sit by you, like those other girls. Also because I know how it is to be judged by everyone before you even know them. I've heard stories about your dad, from my whole family my entire life. I know that almost every student here knows about the Malfoy family and I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt before I judged you, because I wish that people would give me that benefit. I just wanted someone to be my friend for real, not for my name, and I figured that if I heard shit stories about your dad, then you had to have heard about how totally shit my dad was. I figured you wouldn't worship me, that maybe you could treat me like a regular person." Albus looked away in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I kind of went on a tangent there."

I thought about his words for a minute before I responded, "No, I'm glad you did. I don't know you much yet Albus Potter, but I like you. They do say first impressions are everything, so I think it's safe to say that we're friends, if you want to be." I smiled and looked at him hopefully. It would be great to end the day on a positive note, since I'm sure Scorpius and I would be getting hell tomorrow at breakfast. Since I already failed at getting into Slytherin I figured being friends with Albus Potter couldn't upset my parents that much more, they'd already want to disown me. Albus shocked me by pulling me into a hug and saying "I'd love to be friends Jaylen." With that we said our goodnights and made our way to our respective dormitories.

I walked into the girls' wing and found the door marked First Years; I opened it and found a circular room with six beds. All of them were empty and I figured that I was the first one up to the dorms. I scanned the room and found my trunk at the end of the bed the furthest to the right. It was next to the big window that overlooked the grounds. I walked over to my bed and noticed that I had gotten the proper Ravenclaw robes, ties, and scarfs. I took the clothes and neatly folded them and put them in my trunk. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. It had been a long day. I changed into my pajamas and climbed under the covers of my bed. I pulled the hangings around so that I wouldn't be disturbed when the other girls got in. I laid my head down on the pillow and let my thoughts consume me.

So far today I had blown my parents dream of me being a perfect little Slytherin Princess to bits, I had been separated from Nate and Scorpius, had almost guaranteed my fate of being disowned by my parents, and purposely neglected to write my parents a letter on what house I had been put in. On the positive though I had met Jessa and Albus and I was a Ravenclaw. I couldn't help but feel proud when I thought of my house, we were the house of knowledge and wit, and the sorting hat had placed me here. I smiled. Eventually I drifted off to sleep thinking about what tomorrow would hold. My last coherent thought was that my parents had written to the school asking them to send an owl to Malfoy Manor with our houses once Scorpius and I had been sorted. Yup, we were screwed.

**AN: So Chapter One, the sorting of our heroes. What is in store for Jaylen and Scorpius next? Well you'll have to read to find out. Thank you so much for the interest in this story. I never though people would want to read it, much less review it, which is why I have to thank Em who reviewed it on the first day. You inspired me to write all of this in one day. Anyway thank you to all who read this. Chapter Two should be up in a few days! Also if you were wondering how I picture the characters I have a Polyvore account that I made just for this story and I will uploading things there, my user name is lacey-evelyn. Anyway if you like the story please review it inspires me to write faster! **

**-Lacey.**


	3. Deep Down I am really Sorry

Hello as you can tell, not a real chapter. First let me start by saying I am sorry I am so sorry! I didn't mean to not update this story for so long and I am really sorry. My summer just got kinda crazy and I lost my inspiration. But- I am back now and I will update soon! I promise. Because I was gone for so long here is a preview of the next chapter:

_Nate shrugged his shoulders, picked up his wand and said "Accio Scorpius' mattress." I smacked Nate upside the head but I watched in amusement as I heard a thud, and a loud 'WHAT THE HELL?' and then saw a mattress land by Nate's feet. I couldn't help but giggle as I saw my brother run down the stairs cursing everything. It was obvious that Scorpius had been in a deep sleep just moments ago because his usually well maintained hair was everywhere. Nate rubbed his head where I had smacked him and asked "Now why did you hit me if you were just going to laugh anyway?" I was about to answer but before the words could leave my mouth Scorpius had figured out that Nate was the reason he was no longer asleep and launched himself at Nate, knocking the wand from his hand. The two idiots then began wrestling, I decided that they were too stupid for their own good and decided to entertain myself by watching the fight play out._

**Again I am very sorry for my lack of updates, but fear not because I will be back shortly. **


End file.
